The present invention relates to a synchronous common polar resonant wall type speaker cabinet, particularly use of a kinetic energy which will be vanished in the cabinet to drive one or more resonance means for regenerating energy to emphasize the sound effect.
Sound is generated by oscillation of substance. When a substance is oscillating, a continuous wave is generated in its ambient air, and the wave is a mechanical longitudinal wave to propagate sound energy. In the conventional speaker cabinet, a conical part (resonance plate) is oscillating to regenerate sound. Under the same driving power, the larger the surface area of the conical part, the higher the bass pressure. Hence, for a good bass effect, a large speaker is required, and also a considerable large cabinet is required. Then, compact speaker cabinet with outstanding bass effect for family to minimize space requirement is a concern of the speaker industry today.
Speaker system is indispensable for conversion of electronic signal from electronic amplifier to radiative sound with high fidelity. Therefore, improvement of tone and sound effect from speaker is a direction of research and development in the field of electronic audio equipment, particularly for speaker system with surrounding sound effect.
Conventional, a matrix speaker system comprising of a plurality of speakers (speaker cabinets) is used to provide surrounding sound effect. In such a system, each speaker provides indeed a narrow radiating sound field to a certain direction, and all these speakers together provide a broad and dispersive surrounding sound effect.
However, the cost of such a matrix speaker system is relatively high because a number of speakers is required. Moreover, matrix arrangement of such speakers is quite difficult, and even not possible by ordinary person. Skilled person in the art is needed for its installation, and hence, cost of installation is quite high. Moreover, due to mutual interference of the narrow radiating sound fields, distortion happens, and regeneration of sound at high fidelity is not possible. Therefore, it is not an ideal equipment to generate surrounding sound effect.
As described above, there is a need by most of people and electronics industries that of simple and low-cost speaker which can regenerate sound at high fidelity with surrounding sound effect and high quality bass and tone.